The inflammatory phase plays a critical role in wound healing regardless of the cause of the tissue damage. In addition to the destroying invading microbes, the inflammatory process is an integral part of the tissue repair process. Neutrophils are the first immune cells to arrive at the wound site where they phagocytose microbial agents and mediate wound debridement. Macrophages migrate into the wound two to three days post injury and become the predominant cell population before fibroblast migration and replication takes place. Compositions and methods to accelerate the pace and/or extent of wound healing are desirable, particularly in individuals with impaired healing capabilities, such as diabetic and aged individuals. Thus, there is a need for methods and compositions that promote healing in both external and internal wounds.